While spin diffusion is well known to occur in solids and has been studied for the past 40 years, to date there have been no direct measurements of the spin diffusion rate through a homogeneous solid. Over the past year we have developed a magic-echo, gradient based means of recording the incoherent scattering attenuation from spin diffusion. We have completed these measurements in single crystal calcium fluoride along the { 1,1,1 1 and the { 1,1,01 directions. The parallel component of spin diffusion show the expected anisotropic behavior. We will decrease the length scale of these measurements in an attempt to characterize mesoscopic phenomena. We are also working to map out the full anisotropy of the spin diffusion rate, as well as exploring the roles of defects, and general multi-body dynamics.